


I'm giving you an order rookie!

by Nightimer



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Non-Consensual Spanking, Resident Evil 2 Remake, Resident evil 2 (2019) - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightimer/pseuds/Nightimer
Summary: Spoilers for Resident Evil 2 remake. Marvin isn't mortally wounded and he has taken the new rookie under his wing as they try to find a way out of the zombie infested police station. He'll do anything he has to in order to keep Leon alive, including busting his ass for him when he doesn't listen to orders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I bought the game but was too scared to play it. I watched others play it on YouTube so this is not going to be a completely "faithful" adaptation of the game although I did try my best. Some dialogue was taken directly from the game and some I switched around to suit my purpose. Please forgive any mistakes, grammatical errors, horrendous sentence structure and such...I'm not a professional. Enjoy!

"Damn it!" Leon hissed as he hastily reloaded his handgun and took aim at the corpse's head. "Why won't you go down?!" He planted three rounds in the thing's head and the creature fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Leon side stepped the body, his once white sneakers soaking up the thick bloody fluid oozing from the gaping wound in it's cranium. There were at least two more behind him in the darkened hallway. Leon quickened his pace and turned a corner, finding his exit blocked by a metal sheet door, just like the one that had trapped the officer he had tried to rescue. Without stopping to think, the blonde dropped to his knees on the dirty floor and pushed his fingers through the small space between the bottom of the door and the floor, pushing and pulling the heavy barrier up.

"Come on," he grunted as the door raised about a foot off the ground before jamming to a halt. He was too terrified to try and raise it any higher, the panic starting to set in as the groans and growls got closer. Leon dove head first under the barrier, crawling on his stomach and pushing up with his back and shoulder, making more room for him to squeeze through. He was almost out, almost free, when a cold hand latched onto his right leg, stopping his forward crawl. Leon snapped his head around to see what had grabbed him and was startled by the ferocity of the supposedly dead creature crawling it's way up his pants leg, pulling itself forward while simultaneously pulling Leon back with it into the darkness.

"Goddammit!" Leon yelled in anger as he slammed a fist against the ground in sheer frustration. He had been so close!

Suddenly there was a hand gripping him firmly under his right arm. Before Leon could say or do anything, that hand slid him across the floor, pulling him out of the thing's grip before letting go. Leon, stunned at the sudden rescue, turned onto his back, eye's immediately going to the horror that had almost got him. 

"Watch out!" Leon warned his rescuer as the creature snarled and snapped it's jaw's, still desperately trying to crawl after it's meal. 

"Got it," a voice said. Leon couldn't tear his eyes away from the monster but caught the movement of the other person's foot as they placed it on the metal handle at the bottom of the door, swiftly and forcibly stomping down. The corpse's head exploded in gore as it was smashed under the door.

Leon slowly sat up, trying to catch his breath.

"You're safe, for now." Leon looked up to see a man in uniform leaning back against the metal door. He was dirty and had a few bloody scrapes here and there but over all he looked uninjured. At least he didn't look like one of those…things.

"Thanks," Leon gasped out between breaths, realizing that, that one simple word was grossly inadequate for the gratitude he felt for what the other man had done for him, but too shocked to come up with anything more appropriate. His heart was thumping loudly in his ears.

"Marvin Branagh," the officer introduced himself.

"Leon Kennedy," the younger man replied. "There was another officer, I-I couldn't…," Leon fumbled over his words, trying to come to terms with everything that had just happened. He squeezed his eyes tight, hoping when he opened them again he would find all this to be a simple nightmare he would wake from.

"Here," The other man said compassionately as he reached down and offered his hand to the distraught young man sitting on the floor before him. Leon took his hand and the officer pulled him up with ease.

"I'm sure you did what you could Leon," Marvin began as he studied the younger man before him. Leon took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. After calming down as much as he thought he would be able to in this hellish reality, he looked the other officer right in the eye.

"What are those things?" He asked, just a hint of desperation tinging his words. Marvin shook his head as he looked back at the corpse pinned beneath the door. Leon's eyes followed his example.

"They used to be people," He began and Leon could hear the sadness behind that simple statement, "but now…I don't know." They both looked for a moment longer, perhaps trying to see that hint of humanity somewhere in the monster at their feet. 

Leon sighed.

"This is not how I expected my first day to go," he said as he turned his back on the corpse. He could see Marvin looking at him in puzzlement.

"Kennedy…Kennedy," He muttered to himself as he tried to place where he had heard Leon's name before. The younger man didn't even get a chance to explain before Marvin snapped his fingers in triumph. "You're the new rookie," he exclaimed as he registered who Leon was and why he was here.

"Yes Sir," Leon replied, catching sight of the lieutenant's badge on the other man's uniform sleeve for the first time. Marvin was one of his superiors, perhaps the "only" one now. The older officer clapped the blonde on the shoulder and gave him a slight push to get him walking. 

Leon was struck by the contrast of Marvin's warm, living hand, compared to the cold dead feel of the zombie's who had tried to eat him. Leon shook his head slightly and mentally redacted the term Zombie. He was not going to call those things zombies because zombies weren't real.

"Come on Rookie, let's get you suited up," he said as he steered Leon further into the main hall and toward a side door. "You're a member of the R.P.D. police force now and boy, does Racoon City need you."


	2. Chapter 2

Marvin left him in a small acquisitions room with an even smaller locker room off to the side. Leon changed out of his bloodstained civvies into the R.P.D.'s equivalent of riot gear, including tactical vest, fingerless gloves, and utility belt. He was just finishing tying the laces on his combat boot when all the events from that day caught up with him in a rush. Leon gave a mental thanks to whatever god was left in this hell hole that he was already sitting, because he was pretty sure at that moment that his legs would have given out on him. 

"Oh my God…," he whispered as he bent over and covered his face with his hands. He took several deep breaths to try and calm himself. What was he doing here? What was happening to this city? What were those things? He ran a shaky hand through his shaggy hair, brushing it out of his face only to have it fall back into it's original position, slightly masking his troubled expression.

What about Claire?

That snapped him out of it. She was still out there, with those monsters hunting her. The young officer just knew from the brief time he had spent with her that she probably wasn't sitting around with a woe is me attitude, wondering what to do. Leon clenched his fists as he gathered himself together. He was an officer of the law and there were people who needed help out there. With one final deep breath, Leon stood up and made his way back to the main lobby and Marvin.

"Alright Lieutenant, I'm ready," He said as he faced the older officer who was sitting on a leather couch with a computer screen beside him displaying several different surveillance camera feeds. Leon noticed that while he had been gearing up, Marvin had taken the time to do the same. In his hand was that little notebook Leon had taken from the dead officer. He looked up at Leon as the younger man walked closer.

"Hopefully we'll be able to find a way out of this place," the lieutenant began as he regarded his younger colleague. "That officer you met earlier, Elliot, he thought this secret passageway might do the trick." He held out the notebook for Leon to take. The page it was open to showed a crudely drawn map with a statue and something about…medallions?

"Why does a police station have a secret passage?" Leon asked as he flipped the pages over to see if there were more clues as to what Elliot had meant.

"This place wasn't always a police station," Marvin replied as he checked his monitor again. "Didn't you notice the statue in the main hall?

"Yes but what…," Marvin shushed him with a small gesture.

"It used to be an art museum, complete with secret rooms and tunnels for storing and moving the valuable artworks. A lot of it's still here actually, hidden away somewhere."

"This is good news," Leon said as he looked back at the little map, memorizing the important details. Marvin reached out a hand and took the notebook back, placing it in the pocket of a carrying pouch he had strapped to his belt.

"Yes," the older man said as he gazed toward the locked front doors. "And from what you told me, the outside is completely swarming with those things. That passage may be our only way out of this city." He pulled his weapon from it's holster and checked to make sure it was fully loaded, bringing the gun up so he could sight down the barrel.

"Wait, there's a girl," Leon said quickly, watching as Marvin turned to look around the room, searching for the other person.

"What girl?" he asked, placing the gun back in it's holster at his hip when his eyes didn't pick up anyone else, dead or alive besides the two of them. 

"Her name is Claire, I met her at a gas station where we were attacked. She was looking for her brother, said he was an officer here," he explained, dredging his memory to fish out a name. "I think she said his name was Chris, Chris Redfield?" He looked at Marvin questioningly, gesturing towards him with one hand, "Does that sound familiar?"

"Redfield? Yes, he's an officer at the R.P.D but he's not here. He's on vacation somewhere in Europe. Overheard a couple of the guys laughing it up over a letter he had sent." Marvin explained as he turned and flipped the laptop screen down, trying to conserve what little battery was left. 

Leon was relieved to hear that Claire's brother wasn't among the number of the dying or undead, something he had been worried about after seeing the number of infected, but that also meant that Claire hadn't needed to come here, to be thrown into this hellish nightmare. The guy could send a letter to his buddies at work but couldn't bother to tell his little sister? If Leon ever got a chance to meet the guy, he might just punch him in the face for his troubles.

"She's still out there," Leon said as he tugged nervously on his gloves. "We've got to find her." Marvin walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, ducking his head slightly so he could Look Leon in the eye.

"If she's alive, we'll find her," he stated quietly as he gave the tense shoulder under his hand a squeeze of reassurance. "But we need to get out of here first Rookie." 

Leon nodded his head once.

"Yes Sir," he added and Marvin gave him one last pat of encouragement before turning away and making his way to the center of the main hall and a large storage container placed in a corner behind the reception desk, gesturing to the rookie to follow him. Leon did, taking note of an antique typewriter sitting on the counter top. It must have been purely decorative, no way anyone was actually typing anything on this. He pushed a few keys experimentally as Marvin rummaged around inside the container.

"Here," the older man said as he turned around and dropped a couple of paper packets into Leon's hand before turning back to delve once more into the container. Leon lifted up the edge of one flap to peer at the colored powder inside.

"What is this?" he questioned as Marvin pulled out a couple boxes of bullets and some canisters of gunpowder, placing them on the desk behind him.

"Medicine," he replied, digging deeper into the contents at the bottom of the container. "Pain killer mostly. We got kinda desperate in the end, started grinding up any and all plants we could find. Had a refugee in here who was a botanist, said the plants had medicinal properties so that there, is the result. Hopefully we won't need to use it."

Leon eyed the tricolored powder dubiously but folded the paper back up and placed them in his hip pouch anyway. Beggars couldn't be choosers he supposed.

Marvin pulled the last of the bullets out of the box and handed Leon a couple boxes.

"Conserve your ammo," he warned as he pocketed his own share. "Those things don't go down easy and there's not a whole lot of bullets left around here now."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that,' Leon muttered with just a hint of good natured sarcasm as he shoved the bullets in another pocket. He was quickly running out of space. Maybe he could find some extra pouches lying around somewhere…

"I'm sure you did," Marvin replied, tacking on a "smart ass," under his breath as he stowed a couple of powder packets in a pocket. Leon smiled half heartedly and shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. He watched as Marvin brought the notebook back out, opening it to the section containing the statues. He placed it on the desk between them and positioned it so they could both see it.

"As far as I can tell, the way out is locked by some sort of mechanism that can only be unlocked with these three medallions," he shrugged his shoulders. "Why that is? I have no idea. Seems overly complicated to me."

"No kidding," Leon agreed. He leaned a little closer.

"I know where this one is," Marvin explained as he tapped the drawing of the lion statue. "That's here in the main hall, up the stairs." He pointed up and behind him and Leon could just make out the statue in the dim light.

"Well that's one down, what about the others?" He asked as he strained his eyes to see if he could spot the other two statues somewhere in the main hall. The sound of the notebook snapping closed brought his attention back to the older officer.

"I don't know but they have to be here somewhere," Marvin said resignedly as he stowed the notebook. He turned his attention back to the young blond before him. 

"Alright rookie, listen up." Leon's blue eyes snapped up and locked on to Marvin's brown ones, registering the new tone in his superior's voice.

"We need to find these statues, the sooner the better as time is running out for this city. Now this station is big and there are a lot of rooms, a lot of hiding places. To cover more space in a shorter amount of time, we are going to split up." He gestured towards his left. "You take the east wing and I'll take the west wing. We will scout our respective areas for the statues. Look for any storage areas that might be large enough to hold one. If you find a locked door, do not open it." He stared hard at Leon.

"This is an exploratory mission only," he emphasized. "It's too dangerous to be separated for long in here. Once we finish scouting out the most likely places these statues may be located, we will meet back here and we will search those areas together."

Leon listened quietly but couldn't help thinking it would be quicker if they didn't waste time meeting back up. He could handle himself after all. He didn't need Marvin holding his hand. He could tell Marvin was waiting for a response from him so he gestured towards his end of the building.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just searched our sections thoroughly? I mean it would be faster to…" Marvin cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"No. I said it's too dangerous. We have a look around, get a lay of the land and meet back here," He repeated firmly, adding a bit more authority to his tone. Leon looked back over to his designated search are and gestured again.

"Yeah but…," 

"I'm giving you an order rookie!" Marvin barked, shocking Leon into silence. The younger officer's eyes widened in surprise before quickly darting to the floor in concession. He knew he had just crossed a line with the older man.  
Marvin had effectively just reminded him that he was the newbie here and that the older man was in charge. It was Leon's duty to follow the Lieutenants lead.

"Yes sir," he quickly said, hoping to ease some of that ire he had unintentionally invoked in his colleague. He heard Marvin sigh and glanced back up at him. The older man placed a hand on his shoulder and ducked his head slightly so he could focus on Leon's eyes again.

"Leon…," he began in a much calmer voice, "I've lost a lot of people. Too many. Some I had known for years. I let them down," he said sadly and Leon could tell the other officer was hurting inside, still grieving for all he had lost. The grip on his shoulder tightened and Marvin gave him a slight shake to emphasize his next comment.

"But I am NOT going to lose you. I am not going to let you down Leon. You're my responsibility now and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure we get out of this together."

Leon broke eye contact and nodded his head once, trying to comprehend what Marvin must be going through. This was his city after all. He lived here. Everyone he had known here was probably gone now…

It hadn't occurred to Leon what the appearance of another human being had meant for the older man who had probably thought himself the lone survivor. One miserable lifeboat in an ocean of dead. Marvin had latched onto the beacon of hope that was Leon's arrival and he was not letting go.

"I…I understand sir and I'm sorry. We'll do it your way," he said respectfully, hoping the other man could hear the sincerity in his voice. The older officer gave his shoulder one last squeeze before dropping it to his side.

"Good," was his simple reply. He took a few steps away towards his end of the building and Leon took that as a signal to do the same. He had just placed a boot on the first step of the staircase when Marvin called out to him. He stopped and turned questioningly towards the lieutenant.

"I've got one important piece of advice for you rookie," he began and Leon could hear the seriousness in him as he gave the other man his full attention.

"Don't make this mistake. If you see one of those things, uniform or not, you do not hesitate. You take it out, or you run. Got it?" His voice took on a harder edge towards the end.

Leon nodded his understanding.

"Yes sir," he answered quietly. 

Marvin gave him one last searching look before un holstering his gun and holding it in the ready position.

"Alright rookie," he said as he thumbed the safety off his weapon. "Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I took total creative liberty with the layout of the police station, where keys are located and all that, because I don't know where ANYTHING is located in this game! I made up locations that suited my story so be warned, you won't remember this from your play through. Again, please forgive any errors and enjoy!

Leon swept his flashlight beam slowly across the darkened hallway. It was odd that the power in the building was so sporadic, the lights shining brightly in certain rooms while completely absent in the others, including the earie hallway the young officer was currently navigating. The beam swept over some blood splatters on the wall, briefly illuminating the browning fluid before fading once more into darkness as Leon trained the light further down the hallway. He hadn't encountered another one of those things yet but he knew that they were there, somewhere in the darkness. 

Doors lined the walls, all closed, more than likely locked. Leon tried turning several doorknobs, the squeak of metal incredibly loud to his ears in the lifeless hall, but all of these rooms appeared to be locked. Moving cautiously so as not to draw attention to himself, the rookie made his way to the end of the hall and turned the corner. His light illuminated a barricade of broken furniture, blocking his way.

"Great," Leon muttered to himself as he turned his back on the obstruction. Another dead end. Abandoning the search on this floor, he made his way back the way he had come and continued up the stairs towards the third floor. He was halfway up when a quiet groan alerted him to the presence of something on the landing above him. Leon froze and raised his weapon, aiming it at the slowly shuffling figure. It was dressed in a blood stained police uniform, it's hat cocked at a careless angle across it's eyes.

"Shit!" Leon took a step back down the stairs, praying the thing hadn't spotted him. The young cop knew from limited experience that he could take it out with a couple of well placed shots but he was worried the sound of his weapon discharging would draw more of them. Maybe he could just slip quietly around it? As he was contemplating the best course of action the thing above him gave out a gurgling hiss and began stumbling towards him with hungry intent. It had seen him.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," he told it resignedly as he took careful aim at it's head. The thing screeched in response and raised one arm towards him. Leon tightened his finger on the trigger and was just a split second from firing when the uncoordinated corpse fetched up against the railing of the landing, leaning over it in it's mindless obsession to reach the tasty meal below it. The rookie watched as it over balanced and went head over heels over the rail in an almost comedic fashion, hat flying from it's head. It landed with a sickening crunch on the hardwood floor below. Leon looked over the banister, carefully optimistic that the fall had killed it. He was disappointed. After a moment of complete stillness, the creature awkwardly rolled onto it's belly and began crawling towards the stairs, dragging it's broken and useless legs behind it.

"Why won't anything _die_ around here?" The rookie asked himself frustratedly as he pushed away from the banister and continued up the stairs. There were bodies on this floor and at least one of them had been a meal for something else as far as Leon could tell. It was missing a good chuck of flesh from it's face and neck. He grimaced at the sight, making his way cautiously around the corpse with his gun at the ready. He was not going to be caught off guard by one of these things coming back supposedly from the dead again.

This particular floor appeared to consist of the more larger administration offices. Leon poked his head into one room whose door was opened a crack and he saw a sliver of a large wooden desk with several metal filing cabinets behind it. He entered it quietly, slowly pushing the door open further and sweeping his gun around in case the room was occupied. Fortunately this one was empty. Unfortunately, there was no statue either.

Leon scanned the room for anything useful, hoping for a box of ammo but settling for a canister of gunpowder. He riffled through the papers scattered across the desk and found a blueprint of the floor he was on.

"This could be come in handy," he commented as he studied it for a moment before folding it and putting it in his back pocket. Something glinted briefly in his flashlight's beam on the desktop. It was an old looking key, partially covered by some papers. Leon picked it up and shined his light on it. It was heavy in his hand. It had a green club symbol at the end and Leon wondered what it could possibly go to.

"Maybe Marvin will know," Leon pocketed the key and after one last sweep of the room, made his way back out into the hall. Several doors and abandoned storage rooms later, the rookie was no closer to finding a potential location for the statues than before and he was becoming increasingly frustrated. He was peeking through the broken glass of yet another office when the sound of the police radio, (attached to the shoulder of his vest) squawking to life nearly made him jump out of his skin.

" _Leon, you there_?" Marvin's tinny voice came over the small hand set as the blond put a hand on his hip and lowered his head, closing his eyes as he rode out the initial adrenaline rush the sudden fright had induced. Man, was he strung tight. Letting out a deep breath, Leon depressed the talk button with his right hand and answered.

"I'm here." He leaned his back against the wall and shone his flashlight down the darkened hall, hoping the sound of the radio hadn't alerted anything.

" _You have any luck?_ " Marvin's voice asked and Leon almost answered with "Yes, and it's all bad," before his professionalism took over and he replied with a more respectful, "Negative. Nothing much on these floors but offices and small storage closets."

" _Same here, although I do have a couple of leads. Ten more minutes then we meet back at the main lobby, copy?_ "

"Copy Lieutenant," Leon replied and checked his watch, marking the time. Ten minutes wasn't a whole lot of time and the rookie cop was reluctant to meet back up empty handed. He pushed away from the wall and continued down the hall, trying knobs as he went. Leon had made it to the end of the hall way and had turned the corner where he discovered a short hall with a single door at the end.

"That's odd," Leon muttered to himself, as he approached the lone door. It had a symbol carved into it and the young man's brain started putting pieces of the puzzle together. He quickly reached into a pocket and produced the old key, comparing the design on the key with the one on the door. "So _that's_ where you go," he whispered triumphantly. But what was behind this door that had a special symbol on it and could only be opened with a special key? Leon's heart started to speed up. This probably led to where the old artwork was stored. Excited at his find, Leon thumbed the button on his radio, whispering urgently into the small handset.

"Marvin, come in, come in. I found something." He waited for the older officer's response. 

" _Jesus kid you nearly gave me a heart attack!_ " the scratchy voice replied over the radio and Leon couldn't hold back his smirk at the declaration. Guess turn a bout really was fair play.

"There's a door here with a club symbol on it. I found a key that might go to it. Do you have any idea what can be on the other side?" He asked as he placed the key between his teeth to temporarily hold it and free up his other hand. He pulled out the floor map and tried to find the door on the schematic.

" _I've seen doors with playing card symbols on them but never one that was locked, although this building is so damn big that even I haven't been through all of it,_ " Marvin's voice said as Leon located where the door should have been. The map showed the hallway but no door.

"What the…?" he mumbled around the key, clearly confused as he double checked his position, even going so far as to turn the map over to see if he had missed anything. Nothing. According to this schematic, the door Leon was standing in front of didn't exist. He folded the misleading map up and put it away, taking the key from his lips and placing it in the door's key hole. He turned it, half expecting it to not work. The key turned easily in the lock despite it's apparent age. Surprised, Leon quickly pushed the radio's talk button again.

"The key worked! The door's open. I'm going to take a look inside," he explained as he put his hand on the handle and turned.

" _No you don't!_ " The tinny voice barked in his ear and Leon pulled his hand off the handle in surprise. " _What part of my orders did you not understand? I told you we were scouting only. Anything can be behind that door so you are going to march back down to the meeting place and wait for me. We will go in together._ " Leon could hear the irritation in the other's voice as he repeated his earlier orders to his less experienced colleague.

"I understand sir but we're running out of time here. Claire…," Interference indicating an incoming transmission from the radio caused Leon to stop and release the talk button, allowing Marvin's clipped words to come through.

"… _do her any good if you're dead!_ " Leon gulped at the anger he could hear in the older man's voice. Marvin's next words were sharply enunciated so there would be absolutely no confusion as to what he wanted Leon to do. " _Now you are going to take your ass back to the main lobby and wait for me. If you don't, I'm going to drag you all the way back by that blond hair of yours, got it rookie!?_ " Leon grimaced at the image that flashed through his mind at that pronouncement. He had only known the lieutenant for a short amount of time but somehow Leon knew that the older officer meant what he said. Running a frustrated hand through said hair, Leon sighed in capitulation.

"Got it lieutenant," he replied back sulkily.

" _Good. I'll be there in five minutes,_ " the radio said, followed by a low moan somewhere close by. " _Make that eight minutes,_ " Marvin whispered before the radio went silent once more. Leon stood there for a moment contemplating why Marvin was being so stubborn about this. He got it, he really did. Marvin was just trying to protect the fresh faced rookie that he had taken under his wing. But there was such a thing as being overprotective. Leon may have been new but he was still a trained police officer.

Leon looked towards the door and the partially depressed handle. He raised his left wrist and checked the time. Eight minutes. Leon calculated that it would only take him about three minutes to get back to the lobby. That left him with five minutes to spare. Coming to a decision, he reached out and grasped the handle once more, pushing it all the way down and forward. The door opened a crack and a cool, wet breeze wafted through. Leon could smell the rain.

"I'll just take a quick look," he said to himself, pushing the creaking wooden door open wider with his boot. He raised his flashlight up and braced his gun hand over it. "What can possibly happen in five minutes…?"

Leon stepped into the darkened hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to have this chapter today so, yay? I hope you all are still enjoying this and thank you for the kudos and comments. It makes me smile.

This hallway was just as dark as the rest he had traversed through but it was also significantly more dilapidated. Some of the plaster had fallen from the walls, showing the bare bones of the wooden studs beneath. The scent of rain was much heavier in here, the source being a broken window at the far end. The rain sprayed in, creating a puddle on the bare wood of the floor beneath it. Boxes were stacked haphazardly against either side of the hall and Leon had to pick his way carefully through the mess.

With only a few minutes to explore, he flicked his light up and down the hall, front to back, looking for any sign of the statues or at least a clue that he was heading in the right direction. He crept silently down the corridor towards the corner by the open window, somewhat ill at ease with the earie silence of this section of the building.

A sudden, but subtle noise snapped Leon's attention to the left were the corridor turned. He cautiously turned the corner, leading with his flashlight and froze in shock at what his light illuminated. There, dead center of his beam was a creature. It was big, bigger than a person and it looked like it was quadrupedal, although at the moment it was hanging from the ceiling by huge claws on each appendage. It's flesh looked like raw meat, or an animal that had been skinned alive and Leon could feel the bile rise at the back of his throat at the sight of this raw and unfinished creature. This thing was truly alien, truly unnatural. It did not belong on this Earth. The prickle of fear that tingled down his spine made his knees weak and the young rookie was terrified that his legs would buckle.

Leon had his weapon pointed at it but that was more from reflex than any conscious thought on his part. Realizing that he probably had seconds before the thing pounced on him, he fired, not really taking the time to aim properly. The gunshot was incredibly loud in the deserted hallway but not nearly as loud as the scream the creature released as the bullet ripped through it's flesh. Leon was horrified when the thing dropped from the ceiling, twisting in mid air to land on all fours, and a hideously long tongue emerged from it's maw.

The young cop stumbled backwards as he fired more shots, quickly ducking a swipe from the powerful appendage. The creature hissed in anger but didn't immediately hone in on him, twisting around in circles like it was searching for him. It dawned on Leon that this thing must be blind. Not willing to waste this opportunity, or more of his bullets, Leon quickly ran back the way he had come and back towards the still open door at the far end of the hall. A blood curdling screech caused him to whip his head back behind him. The creature was crawling quickly across the wall, following him!

" _Shit_!" Leon felt his right boot connect with something and he tumbled to the floor, taking the pile of stacked boxes with him. He landed hard on the floor amongst the paper contents of the damp boxes, knocking the breath out of him. Sucking in a desperate lung full of air, Leon quickly flipped onto his back and raised his weapon, firing pointblank range at the monster who had caught up to him and was looming over him. The creature squealed as the bullets hit and it backed up a few steps, shaking it's head in confused rage. Leon fired a few more and the thing began to retreat. Starting to believe he might actually live through this, the blonde took careful aim right between where the things eyes should have been and pulled the trigger, knowing this would probably be a kill shot.

The gun clicked on empty.

"No, no, no!" Leon cried as he stared in disbelief at his now impotent weapon. The thing screeched again and unfurled it's long tongue, sweeping it over the ground, searching for it's meal. Leon scrambled backwards on his elbows away from it, knowing it was useless but unwilling to just give in at let it kill him. The slippery tongue touched his boot and before the rookie could jerk his foot away, it wrapped itself tightly around his ankle. Leon cried out in surprise as the thing started to pull him back towards it by his foot. Panicked now, Leon flipped back over onto his front and dug his fingers into the floor, desperately trying to arrest his backward movement.

The sound of a gunshot going off so unexpectedly and so close to him, startled the downed cop badly and he felt the tongue jerk around his ankle almost as if in agreement. He snapped his head up and saw the most wonderful sight he had ever seen.

"Close your eyes Leon!" Marvin yelled as he ran towards him, pulling the pin on something in his hand and cocking his arm back. Obeying the command, the rookie squeezed his eyes shut immediately and covered his head with his arms. A second later he felt Marvin's boots on either side of his waist as he stood over him, protecting him. The pressure was comforting and Leon was immensely grateful for Marvin's presence at that moment. A loud bang reverberated throughout the hall, followed almost instantaneously by a blinding light that Leon could still see behind his closed lids. Sound was immediately muffled and his ears rang with a high pitched whine. He could still hear the thing screech in pain though, not from the light since it had no eyes, but from the sound of the blast. The thing must have had extremely sensitive hearing in order to locate and hunt down prey and the concussive sound of the flash grenade going off must have been very painful to it's specialized sensory organs.

Leon heard more gunshots followed by the sound of claws scratching across the wall as the thing retreated. A hand grabbed onto the back of his vest and Leon found himself scrambling to get his feet under him as the older officer pulled him up.

" _Move_!" Marvin ordered as he shoved Leon hard in the back to get the stunned man moving. Not needing to be told twice, Leon grasped onto this new chance of life with both hands and ran as fast as his adrenaline filled body would permit, Marvin close behind him. The creature screamed somewhere down the hall and the young man knew it was coming back for them. The sound of their boots pounding down the wooden floor of the narrow passageway was a clear audio beacon to the monster, broadcasting their exact location.

Leon reached the door he had originally unlocked and barreled through it, shoving the door so hard it bounced against the wall. He twirled around and was almost bulldozed over by Marvin as the other officer flew through the open portal. As one, both R.P.D. officers reached for the wooden door, manhandling it closed and leaning their weight against it. The door shuttered violently against them and both men let out startled yelps from the suddenness of it.

"Leon! Lock the door!" Marvin gritted out as he strained to hold the door closed. Leon leaned his back against the door so he could quickly search his pockets for the key with the club symbol on it. His questing fingers came up empty. He must have dropped it somewhere, maybe when he fell…, the door rattled again and the thing on the other side let out a roar. The sound of claws clicking together sent a shiver through him.

"I can't find it!" Leon replied frantically, looking down at the floor around him, hoping to see the key laying there somewhere… He looked over at Marvin to see the older man quickly lean down and pick up some rough wooden boards that had been tied together with police caution tape and left propped up against the wall. Marvin shoved one of the planks and a couple of long nails into the rookie's gloved hands. Leon almost dropped them in surprise.

"Quick! Nail these across the door!" He yelled as he suited actions to words, putting a board horizontally against the door.

"Nail them with _what_?!" Leon asked as he frantically searched for anything that he could use.

"The butt of your gun! Hurry!" Leon fumbled the board into one hand and pulled his empty gun out of its holster with the other, flipping it around and grasping it by the barrel. Together the two officers hastily hammered the nails messily through the boards and into the solid door frame, securing the creature on the other side. The door shook as the two men stepped back, chests heaving at their close escape. The monster screeched it's rage.

Leon bent over and rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. That had been too close. He had almost been taken out by that thing. If it hadn't been for Marvin…

"Thanks,…again," the younger man said between gasps. He idly wondered how many times he was going to have to thank someone for saving his life in the same day. When Marvin didn't respond, Leon straightened up to look at him. The anger evident in the other man's expression sent a now all too familiar feeling of dread down his spine, similar to the feeling he had gotten when he had first spotted that thing on the ceiling. Leon quickly looked away from the intensity of Marvin's glare, taking a step back to put a little distance between them. He peeked through his bangs and was alarmed to see that Marvin had turned towards him fully and was staring him down _hard_.

Feeling like he needed to diffuse the situation before his colleague lost what ever composure he was tenaciously holding onto, Leon raised his hands up, palms out in the universal sign of _'everyone calm the fuck down_ ,' and addressed the other man in his most reasonable voice.

"Now Lieutenant, I can explain…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here you go. One more chapter after this I think. Also, I hate cliff hangers, hate em,' but I can't seem to stop myself! Hope you all are still enjoying!

Marvin closed the short distance between them surprisingly fast and Leon ducked instinctively, anticipating a fist across the jaw. Instead, he felt the older cop snatch the back of his collar, pulling the fabric uncomfortably taut as he yanked the younger man forward

"Agh,…Lieutenant!" Kennedy gulped out as Marvin began to unceremoniously drag him down the darkened hallway by the scruff of his neck.

"Shut up rookie...," He growled in Leon's ear as he marched the younger man before him, "...don't want to attract any more attention. You just keep your mouth shut and God help you if you disobey this order." He emphasized his statement with a healthy shake to the collar in his grip that made Leon raise a hasty hand to his neck, inserting a gloved finger between his collar and skin, trying to ease some of the pressure from the tightened fabric.

Leon wisely refrained from responding as the lieutenant pushed him towards the stairs, never relinquishing his hold. The young man knew that he was in deep shit with his superior officer. Leon really hadn’t had much time to figure the other officer out but the tension in Marvin's grip and the way he would give Leon little shoves in his lower back to make him walk faster, was a clear and unmistakable indication of the older man's current mood. As they came to the flight of stairs, Leon had to quickly grab onto the railing as he almost lost his footing at Marvin's insistent pace. The grip on his collar tightened as he felt the other man help him regain his balance.

"Pick up your feet," Marvin commanded impatiently as he pushed Leon down a few more steps, keeping a firm grip on the blond to make sure he didn't take a header down the stairs in the process. Leon quickened his pace, anxious to not upset the older man anymore than he had already, and also to not imitate the zombie that had fallen over the railing earlier.

 _Zombie_. There… he had finally admitted it. Despite not wanting to label these creatures as such, since zombies weren't real and all that, he couldn't come up with a more appropriate name for them. They looked and acted exactly how you would think a zombie would.

If it looks like a duck, sounds like a duck…

Marvin suddenly yanked him to a stop just a few steps from the bottom landing and the younger officer had to grab the bannister again at the sudden stop. He could feel Marvin pulling him closer, his chest touching Leon's back as he cocked his head, listening to the sound of moans just below them. He peered past Leon's shoulder to the floor below where a creature was clawing it's way across the floor on it's stomach, it's legs clearly broken. The rookie cop recognized him as the uncoordinated zombie from before. Marvin recognized him as well….

"Oh Frank…," he said sadly as the corpse snarled at them and doubled it's efforts to reach them. Leon felt the older man tug him back and he was forced to back up several stair steps. When he was at a safe enough distance away from the zombie, he felt Marvin let go of his collar and push him slightly to the side. Leon looked at him questioningly as the other man raised his weapon and aimed it at the thing's head.

"I'm sorry….," was all he said as his weapon barked once, twice. The zombie that was once a man named Frank, finally stilled and lay unmoving on the landing below them. Leon looked at Marvin. Marvin looked back. Leon wanted to say something, anything that could help ease some of whatever Marvin must be feeling at this point but the other man didn't give him the chance. He could tell the older man was shutting a door firmly in his head and focusing on the present, and right now, that was Leon. The grip on his collar returned and Leon had to scramble as the older man once more began marching him down the stairs. The rookie was feeling less and less like a police officer and more like a perp with Marvin's rough handling.

They finally made it to the lobby landing and Marvin locked the door behind them. Leon was unsure as to why this wide open area seemed so safe, thinking it should be quite the opposite in fact, but he had yet to see a single zombie in here so he decided to just be thankful and not worry over the details, grateful for the warm and welcoming lights after the ominous darkness of the rest of the building. He felt the lieutenant crowd behind him as he was marched down the wide stairs to the ground floor of the lobby. Once at the bottom, Marvin towed him over to the leather couch and shoved the young officer down onto it. Leon fell against the backrest with a huff and stared wide eyed at his superior standing over him.

"Just what in the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Marvin yelled as he put his hand on his hips and stared Leon down. The younger man swallowed nervously as he regarded the other man. Marvin was pissed. Leon opened his mouth to respond but the other officer cut him off before he could utter a word.

"I gave you a direct order rookie, and you disobeyed it!" Leon closed his eyes briefly and shook his head.

"Lieutenant I didn't…,"

"Please don't tell me you that you didn't…," Marvin warned and the younger man could tell that there would definitely be hell to pay if he did. He raised his hands up in gesture of surrender.

"No, that's not what…," Leon tried again but he was interrupted once more.

"Because you know damn well that you did!" He said it with such conviction that Leon realized he had little hope of defending his position. Not one to give up easily, he decided to try anyways.

"Look, we are running out of time and I finally found a lead," he explained, nervously watching the older officer begin to pace before him. Why did this situation make him feel like he was a teenager trying to explain to his father why he took the family car out for a joyride? Marvin stopped pacing and stabbed a finger at him.

"I told you to wait for me, I _ordered_ you to wait for me," he growled out, deadly serious. Leon reflexively swallowed at the older officer's tone.

"And what do you do?" he swept an arm behind him indicating the upper levels of the police station still infested with the walking dead as he bent at the waist to bring his eyes to the level of Leon's. "You go ahead anyways like the damn _rookie_ that you are and almost get yourself killed!"

While he was a little intimidated by the older man, Leon couldn't help bristling at Marvin's jab about his inexperience. It was true he was fresh out of the academy and had little to no experience out in the field, but he was still a capable officer. He had been at the top of his class in almost every subject. He was a fast learner and he had escaped a whole hoard of those things at the gas station, then again in the heart of the city even before he had any knowledge of what those things were or what was going on.

"Hey, I didn't know that there was a mutant monster in here as well as zombies!" he said as he leaned forward and gestured with one hand towards the same location Marvin had, meeting the older man's heated gaze with one of his own.

"That's precisely why you…should…have…waited!" Marvin shot back as Leon leaned back against the couch, dropping his hands in his lap as he stared at the other officer incredulously. The way he had enunciated each word made the blond officer feel even more like a rebuked child. He didn't like that feeling, not one bit.

"Lieutenant, I am not some clueless civilian that needs protecting," Leon protested. Marvin scoffed as he straightened back up.

"Remind me again the circumstances of our first meeting?" he questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the younger man knowingly, waiting impatiently for his answer.

Leon looked down and to the side for a moment, pissed that Marvin had scored such a solid point. He ran a hand across the back of his neck, uncomfortable with how his defense was being chipped away by the more experienced officer.

"That was different…," he mumbled, instantly regretting how weak that had sounded.

"Bullshit," Marvin interrupted, taking a step closer to the blond and poking him in the chest several times as he spoke. Leon's vest took most of the pressure but he could still feel the force behind the gesture, the jabs pushing him back against the backrest. "It was the exact same thing. You were faced with a situation that you were not prepared for and like the cocky little _shit_ you are, you got in way over your head and needed to be rescued." He stared hard at Leon, brown eyes locked onto blue. "You have no idea what you're dealing with here."

"And _you_ do?" Leon spat back, angry now himself at the other officer's lack of confidence in his abilities. He was good, he knew he was. He wasn't some snot nosed kid that needed his hand held.

"No," Marvin said as he kept eye contact. "I have no idea what _hell_ this city has sunk into but I have been here for several days, not hours like you. I've learned things, seen things…" he trailed off as his memory replayed God only knew what.

Leon shook his head at that. It was true he had only been in this city for a few hours but he was convinced that was enough exposure to comprehend the dangers of this place and to be prepared as anyone could be in this fucked up situation. Angry and unable or unwilling to moderate his tone with the respect that Marvin's rank garnered, the rookie spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"And look where all that experience has gotten you," Leon stated simply, angry with the older man's unjust treatment and condescending words. He knew he was crossing a line but was too keyed up to care. He could see the surprise on Marvin's face as his hastily spoken comment registered.

"Watch your tone boy," Marvin growled as he pointed a finger once again at the younger man, almost touching his nose.

Without thinking of the consequences, Leon slapped the offending finger away from his face and quickly stood up, causing the surprised older cop to take a step back.

"I am not a boy! I am a duly appointed officer of the R.P.D!" he snapped, just like his temper. How dare this man treat him like a child. After all he had been through today, all he had seen, he was damned if he was now going to have to sit here and be scolded like some misbehaving adolescent!

"Leon, I am this _close_ …" Marvin began as he took a step closer, raising his index finger and thumb for the younger man to see, only millimeters apart, "…to doing something that both us is not going to like, you more so than me, so I suggest you shut your mouth and not say another word to piss me off." His tone was dangerous and full of promise.

Leon could tell he should back down, surrender and retreat to let them both cool off. Marvin was staring him down hard and his eye's alone spoke volumes at how pissed he was at his rookie at the moment. Leon vaguely remembered something from one of his classes at the academy about unusual or stressful circumstances causing people to act in irrational ways, ways they wouldn't normally react in, but quickly pushed it to the back of his mind. His own irrationality taking hold over his stressed mind and body, allowing his emotions to dictate his actions and to hell with surrendering. He met Marvin's hot brown gaze with his own, icy blue one.

"Maybe _you_ shouldn't say another word Lieutenant," he said angrily, mentally and physically preparing himself for a fight. He could see the older man was doing the same. Realizing that he had not only crossed that imaginary line he had been towing, but had flat out obliterated it, Leon couldn't stop himself from taking a one way ride on this train of destruction.

"You have been here for days and haven't been able to save a single person! You are the only living thing I have seen in this city besides Claire and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and listen to you berate me over my actions!" He could see Marvin staring at him in shock but was too riled up to care. The stress of what he had been through had finally worn him down and he was feeling completely out of control, unable or unwilling to calm down now and looking for something to take his anger and fear out on. Unfortunately, Marvin was the only other living soul around.

"I can't hide in here like you!" he shouted as he swung an arm to indicate the police station, almost hitting the older officer in the process. "There's at least one person out there that needs help and I am not going to waste time because you are too scared to do what needs to be done! Talk is cheap Lieutenant and actions speak louder than words."

Marvin stared at him in silence and Leon couldn't help feeling a little smug about that even if a part of him felt a little guilty. After all, Marvin may not have been able to save anyone in the station, but he had saved Leon, twice.

"You're right rookie, you're absolutely right. Actions do speak louder than words…" Marvin said calmly as he regarded the young officer before him.

"…and I know _just_ what to say to you."


	6. Chapter 6

" _Shit_ …" was all Leon could say as Marvin took a step towards him, causing the rookie to take a hasty step back himself, only for the back of his calves to fetch up against the couch, ending his tactical retreat before it had even begun.

"Yeah..," was Marvin's equally brief, but infinitely more menacing reply as he entered Leon's personal space.

Both officer's knew that they had gone too far down this particular rabbit hole, and they were going to have to somehow settle things before they could climb their way back out and get back on track.

Leon felt the adrenaline flow as his body prepared him for a fight with the other officer. That he had any adrenaline left to release was a medical mystery at this point.

Marvin whipped out a hand and snagged one of the younger man's shoulder straps of his vest, locking his fingers tightly around the stiff fabric.

Reacting instinctively, Leon grabbed onto the hand holding him and twisted it in the direction of the hand's thumb, aiming to weaken the digit and subsequently Marvin's hold, while simultaneously placing a hand against the other man's vest and shoving hard.

Marvin stumbled a step back but never lost his hold, dragging Leon a step forward as he regained his footing. In response, the Lieutenant latched onto the arm trying to pry his right hand free and firmly pressed down on the pressure point located on the inside of the elbow, causing a brief but startling pain that made the rookie yelp in surprise and loosen his grip a bit. Marvin pressed his advantage and yanked Leon's hand off his wrist, pushing the appendage quickly down and to the side and gave a mighty yank on the younger man's vest, causing the blond to stumble forward into him. Taking advantage of their close proximity and the other officer's momentary surprise, he released his hold on the strap and transferred it to the rookie's left arm, grasping it tightly and spinning Leon so he was turned away from him, while he shifted directly behind the younger man. He grabbed Leon's left shoulder with his left hand, his fingers digging in firmly at the sensitive area where shoulder met neck, and reached around the younger man to snag his right arm. His grip was high and as he yanked Leon's arm back, he let his fingers slide down the tense muscles until he was able to latch on to the other man's wrist, quickly pulling it back and up.

Leon grunted as Marvin twisted his arm behind his back. He had pulled it so high that Leon was almost forced onto his tip toes. He leaned forward a bit to relieve some of the pressure but Marvin just followed his movements, keeping his arm pinned uncomfortably high and the pressure constant. Before he even had a chance to try and twist out of the hold like he had been taught at the academy, he felt Marvin reach around and grab his free arm, twisting that one up behind his back as well. Then the lieutenant pulled.

"Ah!" Leon cried out as Marvin pulled his captured wrists high up his back. The pressure immediately forced Leon to bend at the waist and the younger man found himself staring at the polished patterned floor. He recognized the position that Marvin had put him in as the classic restraining hold used by officers to subdue a violent perpetrator, and he also knew that any attempts to straighten up would cause incredible discomfort in his shoulders and the possibility of a dislocation if he struggled too much.

"Let _go_ of me!" Leon demanded angrily as he shifted his weight in a vain attempt to lessen the pressure. He could feel the other man lean over his back, could feel him breathing just as heavily as he was.

"Not until you and I get a few things straight rookie," he growled as he took a step forward, his body pushing against Leon and forcing the younger man to take a step forward as well.

"Son of a bitch…," Leon hissed under his breath and it was unclear if he meant Marvin or the situation in general. Probably a little of both. He had no choice but to move in the direction the older cop forced him to and the younger cop was slightly humiliated at how easily Marvin had been able to subdue and control him.

"You going to settle down and behave now?" he heard the older man ask as he lessened the pressure on Leon's wrists just enough for the younger man to stand back up straight and walk properly without risking a dislocated shoulder.

Leon twisted slightly in Marvin's solid grip, forcing a stop to their forward motion and speared him with a look of disbelief.

"Am _I_ …? You attacked _me_!" He declared incredulously as the other officer tightened his grip, pulling on the other man's arms and forcing Leon to turn back around.

"I put hands on you," Marvin responded reasonably as he marched the younger officer over to the wide lobby desk.

"It was unwelcomed contact and in the eyes of the law it's the same thing," the rookie testily explained as he was maneuvered across the floor. Every muscle radiated resistance but the older man's hold was too secure for his overtired body to shake off and Leon had to settle for digging in his heels, determined to make this as difficult as he could for the lieutenant.

"Well if you thought that was bad, then you're really going to hate this…," the Lieutenant said cryptically as he sternly nudged the blond towards the desk. When Leon's lower abdomen made contact with the polished wooden surface, Marvin forcibly pushed the younger officer down over it.

Leon's chest hit the counter top with some force since he didn't have his hands to help break his fall. He let out a soft grunt as his breath left him in a rush with the sudden and unexpected contact. He tried to pull his hands forward to brace under him but the lieutenant's grip on his captured wrists remained firm.

"What are you doing?!" the rookie yelled as he twisted his head behind him, trying to get a glimpse of the darker man's face through the curtain of his own blond bangs that had been jostled over his eyes. Without thinking about it, Leon tried to blow them out of his face with an irritated puff, shaking his head once to the side to help them along.

"I told you I had something to say to you," Marvin began as he stepped close to Leon's left side, his body warm and alive where it pressed up against the younger man's uniform as he transferred both of the younger man's slim wrists into one of his hands, pressing them down into the rookie's lower back and aiding in keeping him down.

Leon tugged experimentally but Marvin had his own hand locked in such a way around his wrists that the younger man could barely move them.

"And that conversation requires me bent over a desk?" Leon couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from his words; pissed and confused as to what was actually going on. What was Marvin going to do? Had this place finally broken him? Too many hours alone in this abandoned building with only the groans of the dead for company?

Marvin's response was a sharp, stinging slap to the blonde's rear end that made Leon's whole body jerk in surprise.

"As a matter of fact, it does," he replied as he aimed and landed another hard swat against the lower curve of the younger man's rear.

"Ow! Lieutenant!" Leon cried out in shock as the pain finally registered. He twisted under the older officer's hold, trying to free his wrists so he could push himself up. All his confusion over his fellow officer's strange behavior lifted as he came to the unfortunate realization that Marvin was planning on spanking him, spanking him of all things, right here in the middle of the police station!

There was no way he was just going to let Marvin do this to him.

"Stop it! Let me up!" he yelled over his shoulder as he continued to struggle. He could feel the other man's grip on his wrists tighten in response and his body pressed closer, adding more pressure against Leon's back and hindering his movements.

Three sudden and rapid smacks caused him to yelp out in surprise once again. It was clear the lieutenant wasn't holding back and was swatting Leon with his full strength. The swats echoed eerily in the wide empty hall.

"Jesus!" Leon hissed as the sting sank in. It had been a very, very long time since he had been in this position. He had generally been a well behaved kid growing up and had only been spanked twice in his life before. He was not pleased to find himself in this situation again, especially at his age and put here by one of his new coworkers.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush rookie," Marvin began as he started to pepper the squirming backside before him with sharp, precise smacks. "We are in a life or death situation here where every action we take can determine whether we live or die. You seem to think that expediency out ways the need for caution!" He slapped Leon especially hard dead center of his breeches and the younger man grunted in pain.

"Okay! Okay! You've made your point Lieutenant, I'll be more cautious," Leon ground out between clenched teeth, embarrassed and resentful at this undignified treatment. Maybe if he agreed with the older man he would end this spectacle and let Leon up.

"I don't think I have," Marvin threw back as he concentrated on Leon's undercurve, landing swat after swat, causing the younger man to curse and increase his struggles.

"This is insane!" Leon called back over his shoulder, trying to pull back off the desk. He felt the older man pause in order to push him back fully over the desk by hauling on his utility belt. He next felt one of Marvin's legs hook around his left leg and pin it down between his own, effectively halting any further attempts of slipping back off the desk.

His escape attempt was rewarded with several slaps to the back of his upper thighs, right between the straps of his leg pouch that seemed to sting even more then the ones on his rear.

"Ow!" Leon cried out, jerking in Marvin's grip.

"You're not wrong about that rookie but it seems to me that drastic times call for drastic measures. Believe me when I tell you I never expected to be busting the new rookie's ass on his first day but I also didn't anticipate a zombie apocalypse either so, here we are."

Leon huffed in irritation. This would all be a lot easier to take if Marvin was actually crazy but the older man appeared to be as sane as anyone could be expected to be in this situation.

"That's enough! Stop!" Leon tried again as the swats continued to cover every inch of his backside. He felt rather than saw Marvin pull on Leon's belt pouch containing his walkie-talkie, moving it to the left and out of the way, exposing more of Leon's backside.

Marvin's response was to swat him harder. Leon knew that the older man was probably able to keep up such a punishing force because of his gloves protecting his hand. That was also probably why the swats seemed to hurt more then he remembered from his limited past experience.

"I'll stop when I'm _damn_ positive you've gotten the message!" Marvin retorted harshly, slapping Leon's thighs again and making the young rookie cry out.

Leon groaned in misery as Marvin laid into him, every forceful swat against his backside pushing him slightly forward. He wished he had his hands free so he could at least bury his head in his arms but Marvin had his wrists twisted tightly in his one handed grasp.

Some cop he was, couldn't even break free from a spanking.

Leon hated it but he resigned himself. Marvin was going to do this to him no matter what he said or did so the sooner it was over the better. That didn't stop his body from moving as it unconsciously tried to retreat from the physical onslaught though, or the involuntary sounds he made as the pain turned from a sharp stinging to a deeper, duller pain within the muscles.

It was at this point that Marvin began to lecture, sensing that the younger officer was no longer actively fighting him, although he didn't put it past the rookie to not take any advantage he could to escape his current predicament.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here but I know a damn bit more than you. I've seen these things appear from nowhere, and then one becomes two, then half a dozen, then you become overwhelmed by a whole hoard of these things." He focused several painful swats to the swell of Leon's behind, causing the man to curse under his breath, his hands clenching under Marvin's hold.

"We need to be cautious, we only get one chance at this."

"I was being cautious," Leon ground out, squeezing his eyes tightly against the building pain.

"Going into a situation blind, especially after you've been _told_ not to by someone who has been dealing with this far longer than you is not being cautious!" Marvin answered, unable to keep his voice from rising as he berated the younger man beneath him. Several stinging swats had the younger man squirming.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant, I won't do it again! I'll be more careful, I promise!" Leon called over his shoulder, hoping those words would appease the older officer and end this ridiculousness.

"You're damn lucky to even still be here to promise me that!" Marvin said as he continued to spank the rookie cop. "If I had been just a second later you would be dead right now Leon, do you understand that?" The swats that followed had the blond crying out. He couldn't help his legs from twitching and his toes began to drum the polished floor.

"Yes! Yes sir, I understand!" he gasped out between hitched breaths. The pain was starting to move past extremely uncomfortable to almost unbearable. Marvin was hitting hard and fast and Leon wasn't sure how much more he could take. It was funny how much pain he could normally stand, including being tossed like a rag doll into a parked car when that tanker truck had exploded, but bend him over and concentrate on one part of his anatomy and it had him wanting to promise Marvin anything to get him to stop.

"I'm going to make sure of that Leon," Marvin said as he paused and leaned down over the younger man's back, his mouth close to Leon's ear. "I've lost too many son, too many. I am not going to lose you too."

Leon was startled by the vehemence in which Marvin had uttered those words. It became perfectly clear that Marvin was going to make up for all those people he couldn't save, by saving the one he could.

Leon understood and despite the current circumstances, was deeply grateful for all Marvin had done for him since he had arrived in Raccoon city. The older man had saved him from the undead, had given him the gear and provisions that he would need to survive, and had pulled him once again from immanent death. Marvin was absolutely right. Leon was damn lucky to still be here.

"Ow! _OW_!" It was just unfortunate that the older cop had decided the best way to help Leon at this moment was a thoroughly humiliating spanking.

Leon had lost count a while ago as to how many swats Marvin had given him. The older man had stopped lecturing and had simply focused all his attention on making sure Leon's rear end was as sore as he could make it. Over and over the Lieutenant's hand fell and every contact with his tender behind had Leon wincing in pain, struggling to hold in any sounds of distress. This was definitely the longest and hardest spanking he had ever received and the rookie couldn't help wondering how uncomfortable it was going to be to walk, let alone sit after this. When Marvin once more targeted his upper thighs, Leon cried out in pain, unable to remain stoic any longer.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Lieutenant…Marvin please," Leon gasped out, trying to hold back the moisture he could feel teasing the corners of his eyes. He heard the older officer shift and was immensely grateful when he realized that he had paused.

"This is not going to happen again rookie, do you understand me? Never…again!" He punctuated that last two words with two of the hardest smacks yet, causing Leon to yelp in surprise and jerk his feet against the floor.

"Yes! Yes sir!" Leon cried out as he struggled to work through the pain.

Marvin released his wrists and Leon slowly brought them forward and folded them so he could hide his face in them, trying to control his emotions but also too embarrassed to face his superior who had just spanked him like a misbehaving child. He heard Marvin sigh a moment before feeling the older man lean over him, his chest leaning against the blonde's back, his arms resting on either side of the Leon's body, encircling him, protecting him.

"That spanking was for your careless actions. It wasn't for what you said about me, about my character." Leon kept his face hidden in his arms as he tried to control his breathing, remembering how he had implied that Marvin was a coward, hiding in the police station while those around him died. He couldn't help feeling shame at what he had said in anger. Marvin didn't deserve that.

"You're entitled to your opinion and I won't deny you that, but I still have something I want you to hear." He felt Marvin pull in closer to him, the contact of his warm, living body was welcomed even after all that had just happened, the presence of another living breathing soul, a comfort in this place of death.

"You accuse me of hiding in this station but let me set you straight. I've been _'fighting'_ in here for days. First when we all struggled to come to terms with what was happening and then fighting to care for all those lost souls that came flooding in, terrified and confused, looking to us for answers. Fighting when one of them turned, when people I knew began dying…" Marvin broke off and Leon felt him go limp against him, the rookie cop now supporting them both against the desk.

"I've been fighting for so long…" Leon finally raised his head from his arms. He took a cautious swipe against his eyes to make sure there wasn't any betraying moisture and turned his head slightly to address the older man lying on top of him.

"I know Marvin, and I'm truly sorry." He felt the older man sigh against him and they laid there for a moment, each coming to terms with their own issues. After another moment, Leon felt Marvin move back and straighten up. He felt a hand grab on to the back of his vest and pull him up and off the desk.

Leon stood up and couldn't help wincing as the fabric of his pants rubbed against his punished backside. Without even thinking about it, he placed a hand against his behind and gave a cautious rub.

"Ow," he complained quietly as the rubbing seemed to only ignite the fire in his rear once more. He was startled when Marvin let out a quiet chuckle. He turned to look at the older man.

"Yeah, it's gonna be like that for a while," he commented as he regarded the younger man before him. "I'm sorry I had to do that Leon but I hope you understand now the reasoning behind it."

Leon looked down as he readjusted his belt and pouches, a little uncomfortable and not rally sure how to act towards the older man. He was still a bit angry, somewhat sorry, and deeply embarrassed. He decided to just say what was on his mind.

"I don't really think you are a coward," he began as he finally was able to bring his gaze up to meet Marvin's expecting one. "I was frustrated and I said some things I didn't mean. I truly am grateful for all that you have done for me." He tried another experimental rub and grimaced at the pain. "But I do not appreciate what you just did and I'll probably be a little resentful for a while," he admitted. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't blow off the fact that his superior had just spanked him.

Marvin snorted and crossed his arms, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"That's fair, but I'd rather have a sullen rookie then a dead one any day so you just remember that the next time you decide to disobey one of my orders," he added as he pointed a stern finger at Leon's face, causing the younger man to grimace and look away.

"You don't mean you'd…," Leon trailed off, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"You're damn right I will so do us both a favor and just listen to me, okay?"

Leon tried to wrap his head around the fact that Marvin had just implied that he would spank him again if he disobeyed another order. He ran a hand through his hair, fisting a hand in the ashy blond hair for a brief moment before relaxing and allowing the silky strands to fall through his fingers. He huffed in agitation, unable to back down, even after having his butt beat.

"We'll see," he mumbled as he pulled his firearm out and reloaded it with the spare box of bullets he distractedly pulled from a pouch, determined to never be caught unawares again by any of those things.

Marvin laughed at him then, not an unkind one, but one full of relief and fondness.

"Man, I wish they had warned us what a handful you were going to be Kennedy," he remarked good naturedly as he took Leon's lead and reloaded his own weapon.


End file.
